Rompiendo Tradiciones
by Yaiiiina
Summary: Despues de su desastrosa cita se reencuentran, ella esta apenada y el enamorado... Podran ser felices a pesar de la tradicion de años en su famila? un fic Katherine Elle Armstrong/Jean Havoc... DESCENLACE.?
1. 1 como me pude dejar llevar?

Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1.- como me pude haber dejado llevar por lo que pensaba que opinarían los demás??

La chica rubia se encontraba en su habitación, había estado llorando y aun que trataba de disimularlo, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dejado llevar por sus tontos prejuicios? No, no era eso, ¿Cómo se pudo haber dejado llevar por lo que pensaba que opinarían los demás??  
Tantas preguntas y no sabia si oportunidades de esas, sucederían otra ves. Pero alguien estaba llamándola y tenía que fingir.

- Estas bien, Kathy, Catherine.  
- Si, ha pasado algo?? (Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas por si tenía que salir)  
- Puedo pasar?  
- No, es decir, no estoy lista para salir, Alex.  
- Hoy vendrá Olivia, así que tendrás que alistarte, nuestra madre quiere tener una cena en familia.  
- (recargada en la puerta) si, avísame, por favor, no quiero salir este día más de lo necesario.  
- Como gustes Kathy.

Al sentir que su hermano se alejaba de su puerta, Katheryne Elle Armstrong se desplomo en el piso, es tan difícil tener una familia de perfección, y mas cuando ha pasado de generación en generación y bla bla bla, toda la cantaleta de su padre y de su madre y sus hermanos.  
- por que no puedo dejar de ser la oveja negra de esta casa? Mis hermanos son excelentes militares, Alex es un alquimista y Olivia una de las mas aguerridas generales de la milicia. Y yo solo soy Catherine, la menor, la que es tan tímida que le tienen que conseguir un novio. Y peor aun, la tonta que se deja llevar por lo que su familia puede pensar.

- que le sucede a Havoc?? Pregunto el coronel mustang.  
- No lo se, no ha dicho ninguna palabra desde su cita con la hermanita del mayor Armstrong.  
- Apuesto a que se asusto por que se ha de parecer al mayor. Dijo otro de los subordinados  
- Ya me imagino, calva y con una fuerza descomunal.  
- Ha de ser una sensible y hablar sobre sus técnicas artísticas de hacer no se que.

Decían los subordinados hasta que Havoc rompió el silencio.  
- se equivocan, debo aceptar que lo mismo pensé yo de ella, pero no, es muy linda, tímida. y solo se parece a Aarmstrong en dos cosas  
- cuales? -Preguntaron todos con interés.  
- En la fuerza absurda y en las pestañas.  
- Si es tan linda, entonces por que tienes esa cara.  
- Ha ya se te batearon, es eso?  
- Si, no quisiera recordarlo.  
- Tan grave estuvo el asunto teniente Havoc?? Pregunto Roy. O es que ya lleva un número considerable de rechazos?  
- Creo que debería terminar de firmar ese papeleo coronel. Le dijo la teniente Riza Hawkeye. (Y lo mando a su oficina).  
- Gracias teniente, la verdad a veces el coronel es algo insoportable.  
- No hay de que teniente Havoc, pero si debió haber pasado algo grave como para que estés así.  
- A ti no te puedo mentir, siempre has sido muy perspicaz, si, si paso algo.  
- Y se puede saber que fue??  
- Si, solo que me enamore………  
- Y cual fue el problema?  
- Que a ella le gustan los hombres fortachones como su hermano, el mayor Armstrong.  
- Ha ya veo, que rara familia. Espera un momento, Catherine no es una chica rubia de cabello largo, ojos azules y que tiene una madre muy alta?  
- Havoc, si.  
- Es raro, una ves la encontré en el tren y su madre se puso ha hablar sobre la familia Armstrong y ella salio huyendo de la platica, como había mucha gente, también yo huí y pude platicar con ella.  
- En serio?  
- Si, me dijo que odiaba a los hombres musculosos ya que en su familia todos eran así y que le gustaría poder romper con esa tradición de generación en generación y no tener que casarse con alguien así, parece que cambio de opinión.  
- Lastima, yo soy todo lo contrario a un hombre musculoso.  
- Teniente, no debería lamentarse, ella tal ves esta confundida, las tradiciones son las tradiciones, y tarde o temprano va ha querer romperlas como aquel día en que platicamos.


	2. Cena

Cáp. 2. Cena.

Mientras, la hermana menor de los Armstrong estaba alistándose y tratando de convencerse a si misma que debía tener paciencia, no debía hacer caso de los comentarios de Olivia, pues, ella tenia el temperamento de los hombres de la familia, no era como su hermano, el era mas sensible a la s situaciones así, ella era de las que se burlaba y mas de la gente sin carácter como era la pequeña Catherine.

- me he enamorado a primera vista, pero no tengo el suficiente carácter como para decirlo al resto de la familia, para ellos, lo que paso ese día, fue que simplemente no era mi tipo y lo rechacé sutilmente, estoy segura que a mis padres les alivio esa actitud mia, ya que el pobre teniente Havoc es tan flaquito, y no se ve que tenga ni un solo músculo, les hubiera preocupado de haber hecho lo contrario.  
(Alguien llamo a la puerta)  
- ya llego olivia, Catherine, ven a darle la bienvenida a tu hermana.  
- Como si le emocionara verme, para ella solo soy una tonta y débil -pensó-. Ahora salgo. -Dijo a su madre detrás de la puerta-.

Salio y se dirigió a la puerta, ahí se encontraba Olivia Mila Armstrong.  
La general guardiana de brigs.

- hola olivia.  
- Hola Catherine, sigues igual de pequeña que la ultima ves que te vi, aun no has hecho nada de provecho??  
- Hija, has de venir muy cansada del viaje.  
- No te preocupes madre, el cansancio es para los débiles, tanto de físico, como del espíritu.  
- Olivia, al fin estas aquí (dice mientras la abraza fuertemente)  
- Alex aléjate de mi, no ves que el calor aquí es horrible?  
- Como esta el frió por allá hermanita?  
- Es agradable.  
- Solo a alguien frió le agrada congelarse. Dijo Catherine para si.  
- Vengan todos a la mesa, comeremos ya.  
Se dirigieron a la mesa y olivia les contó sobre su trabajo y se quejaba de los nuevos subordinados, "no duraran mucho" decía. Y toda la familia estaba escuchando acerca de sus logros y comentándole que era una autentica armstrong. Lo cual a katy le enfadaba, y quisiera o no, se notaba.  
- y que me cuentas Catherine? Te noto enfadada y tus ojos me dicen que lloraste. Dijo olivia maliciosa.  
- Creo que es algo que no te incumbe.  
- Catherine, eso es grosero y no es digno de alguien de nuestra familia.  
- Déjala madre, me sorprende que se asome algo de carácter en ella.  
- Me contaron que Alex te presento a un idiota debilucho para que salieras.  
- Cállate. .. no le digas asi.  
- Catherine…. No te permito gritar en la mesa, no tienes de que preocuparte, hiciste lo correcto, le dijiste que no.  
- Madre como que lo correcto, fui grosera con el..  
- Fue mejor, hija, piensa, de haber salido con un simple teniente y para colmo flaco lo habría convertido en la comidilla de nuestra familia. Dijo el padre. Además yo no lo hubiera aceptado.  
- Padre, tu también?  
- En realidad te enamoraste de el? Dijo olivia.  
- Que? Lo que importa es que ustedes no me dejaran escoger a quien yo quiera.  
- Yo difiero padre, que importa si es flaco o no, lo importante es que kathy sea feliz.dijo Alex.  
- Oh! hijo, es tu único defecto y en nuestra familia nadie tiene defectos.  
- Se que quieren que me case con alguien "perfecto" y "artístico" como ustedes, para que asi no se note que yo soy muy debil y tonta.  
- No te difames, eres tan perfecta como alguien de nuestra familia. Comento la madre.  
- Ha ya díganle la verdad, eres carente de carácter y de inteligencia, y por eso esperamos que te cases con alguien como nosotros, para que tu esposo no nos avergüence tanto como tu. Dijo olivia.  
- No es posible Olivia dijeron tanto los padres como Alex Louis.  
- (llanto) se acaba de arruinar tu perfecta comida familiar madre, padre.  
Catherine salio corriendo, y se encerró en su habitación. Alex fue tras de ella y abrió la puerta con alquimia.  
- salte Alex.  
- Kathy, no creas lo que dijo olivia, en el fondo no lo siente así, ella es una persona muy inteligente y se preocupa por los demás.  
- Pues yo solo he conocido su parte frívola. Y no volveré a salir de mi cuarto nunca, así no les avergonzare.  
- Te propongo algo, por que no te invito a recorrer la ciudad, llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí y nunca le has dado un recorrido, o me equivoco?  
- En realidad…  
- Ok, entonces ve a los cuarteles centrales a la oficina del coronel mustang, yo iré ahí como a las 10 de la mañana. Ok.

Mientras en la mesa de los armstrong…..  
- olivia, que clase de escena fue esa, no nos avergonzamos de tu hermana.  
- Ya padres, es momento de que alguien le saque el carácter a esa niña, es tan mimada que me molesta mas que ese mustang.  
- Yo también quisiera que tuviera un carácter como el mió, tan perfecto y que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia armstrong.  
- Ya padre, ya sabemos el resto…..


	3. El reencuentro, un paseo por central

En central...

A pesar de lo malo que lo paso tras el regreso de su hermana, Catherine se había animado un poco, Alex la había invitado a dar una vuelta por central, y a ella le encanto la idea.  
Se alisto un poco y salio de la casa, esperando que nadie notara su repentina salida, ya que casi no salía, "es tan tímida la pequeña Catherine" eso escuchaba siempre debido a que casi no salía ni se relacionaba con los demás.  
Pidió a un chofer que la llevara al cuartel central y se fue.  
Era tan extraño para ella abandonar su enorme casa, que lo considero su primera aventura, se quedo pegada a la ventana viendo toda la cuidad, había mucha gente, niños, perros, era extraño y divertido, pero ella quería sentirse ahí, por lo que tuvo que luchar con su deseo de salir corriendo a ver se cerca todo eso, por lo menos hasta que estuviera en compañía de su hermano.  
- Llegamos señorita – le indico el chofer.  
- Gracias. Dijo mientras bajaba del carro.

Ahí se encontró con su primer obstáculo, el guardia…  
- Disculpe señorita, es un área restringida… le dijo evitando que llegara mas Hayá de las escaleras.  
- Pero, vengo con mi hermano, el mayor Armstrong.  
- Bueno. Puedo avisarle, de parte de quien??  
- De su hermana, Catherine Elle Armstrong.  
- Usted es miembro de la familia Armstrong??  
- Si, por que?? -Preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Haa, es que bueno, yo imaginaba que los Armstrong eran, bueno, es que….  
- Grandes, musculosos, perfectos y con mucha fuerza?  
- Ha, pues sinceramente, si.  
- Mis padres creían lo mismo hasta que nací yo. -Dijo con inocencia.  
- Ha.. ok, le avisare al mayor.

El soldado le fue a avisar dejando a Catherine en la entrada.

Mientras adentro….  
- Odio el trabajo y que las chicas no me hagan caso, se puede tener peor suerte en el mundo? – se preguntaba el teniente havoc mientras caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel, tal era su falta de conciencia que termino llegando a la entrada.  
- Disculpe teniente Havoc. -Dijo el soldado.  
- Que pasa?  
- Se encuentra el mayor Armstrong por aquí?  
- Si, esta en la oficina del coronel Mustang, de hecho acabo de salir huyendo de él. (No quisiera verlo después de que el fue testigo de lo mal que me fue en su casa, y de que sigo triste por que su hermana en verdad me gusto, pensó)  
- Ok, gracias. Y salio corriendo en busca del mayor.

Havoc siguió su camino hasta la puerta, y ahí se encontró con quien menos quería en ese momento.  
- Havoc san….  
- Catherine Armstrong… se (quedo embobado viéndola) amm viniste a buscar al mayor?  
- Si. Dijo sonrojándose.  
- Yo… los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo..  
- Ham disculpa, tu primero…  
- No, bueno, solo quería pedirte una…..  
- Ooooh kathy….

Fueron interrumpidos por armstrong.  
- Ha hola teniente  
- hola mayor  
- hermano, yo…  
- Catherine quiero decirte algo  
- He? que?  
- Lo siento cathy, no podré acompañarte hoy, me salio algo repentino y no podré llevarte a dar un paseo.  
- Ha, esta bien, no importa. Alex.  
- Ok adios. Dijo havoc tratando de huir.  
- Ha teniente, veo que va de salida.  
- Mmgt (trago saliva) que pasa mayor?  
- Quisiera pedirle un favor, por que no acompaña a mi hermanita a dar su paseo, no conoce la ciudad y usted parece conocerla bien.

Catherine y havoc se quedaron en shock, ninguno de los dos se hubiera esperado que después del desastroso día se tuvieran que ver de nuevo la cara.  
- Y que dice teniente, la llevaría yo en persona, pero aquí ocupan de mi gran sabiduría que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Armstrong y el deber es el deber.  
- hermano, me parece que el teniente tendrá otros asuntos que atender… dijo kathy ante los nervios.  
- Si, mayor, esta bien puedo llevarla yo.  
- Perfecto, fabuloso, te dejo en buenas manos kathy. (los abraza a los dos)  
- Pero aAex….

Que acabo de hacer? Se pregunto havoc….. Mientras el mayor iba a sus deberes.

- Disculpe a mi hermano, él es así, no es necesario que me acompañe. (Dijo tratando de no encontrar su mirada ya que aun le avergonzaba la forma en que lo trato aquella vez).  
- Yo soy un hombre de palabra, no se deje llevar por mi uniforme, solo tenemos mala fama, pero no somos así.  
- Oh, no, claro que no, en mi familia ha habido muchos generales y se que no son así. (no puede ser yo hablando de ellos; pensó).  
- Si, eto, pues, a donde vamos?  
- No lo se, es mi primer salida en central.

hey pues aca un nuevo capitulo, gracias por los coments jejeje luego me paso con mas fics ok. sayito.


	4. Eres cruel recriminandome

El día era muy lindo, un típico día de primavera, había mucho sol, pájaros cantando, y esas cosas.  
El teniente llevaba el uniforme completo, pero ante el calor, se quito la chaqueta, el calor iba en aumento.  
Ella traia un fresco vestido rosa, era una chica muy linda, Havoc lo había notado desde el principio a pesar de que ella lo rechazo, pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado, ya que a pesar de que su inútil fuerza y horrible familia, se encontraba una muchacha dulce y encantadora, lástima que él no era lo que ella buscaba.  
-señor havoc, hemos estado caminando alrededor del cuartel, a donde más iremos??  
-ha, yo? ¿A dónde quieres ir?  
-lo siento, pero no he salido mucho de casa, no conozco muchos lugares.  
-mmm pues tienes hambre?  
-si, algo.  
-entonces te llevare a comer.  
-OK (dijo algo sonrojada)  
Se dirigieron a un modesto restaurante, se sentaron en la mesa y estaban dispuestos a ordenar.  
-que se te antoja? Pregunto havoc.  
-no lo sé, hay tantas cosas?  
-ok, yo quiero un hot dog.  
-qué? Te comerás un perro? Pregunto asombrada.  
-si, siempre como hot dogs, son muy buenos.  
-aquí cocinan animales??  
-creo que te has confundido, he oído que en el oriente se les cría como alimento, dicen que los perros rojizos son excepcionales, pero estos son diferentes.  
-como que diferentes?  
-as oído hablar de las salchichas?...

Rato después el mesero llego con dos platos de hot dogs.  
-se ve delicioso. Dijo ella.  
-adelante provecho.  
-pero…  
-Que ocurre?  
No hay cuchillo y tenedor?  
-esto se come con las manos.  
- con las manos? No es muy educado que digamos.  
- no tienes que usar los buenos modales para todo. Esto se come así.

Tomo el alimento con las manos y le dio una mordida. Ella lo observo maravillada, notando lo sencillo que era el teniente, y que a pesar de que ella lo trato mal, el le estaba enseñando un mundo que no conocía, el de la vida sencilla que nunca pensó ver.  
Algo tan cotidiano como comer con las manos, era algo fantástico para ella.

- ves, así, por que no lo intentas.  
- Si.. (le dio una mordida al hot dog y …) esto es delicioso….  
- Ujujujju, si, (tratando de reprimir una risa)  
- que pasa?  
- Es que tienes mostaza en la boca.  
- Ooh, lo siento, no me di cuenta… (se puso roja)  
- No es necesario apenarse, eso siempre pasa con este tipo de comidas.  
- Ha si?  
- En serio… ¿Nunca habías salido de tu casa?  
- No, nunca he conocido otro mundo que no sea el de la familia armstrong, el poder, los altos puestos y la milicia.  
- Pero… nunca te intereso o por que?  
- Es que siempre me ha dado miedo decepcionar a la familia.  
- Y eso??  
- Creo que me da miedo arriesgarme y que mi familia me recalque los errores por el resto de mi vida.  
- Creo que estas viendo las cosas muy negras, debes arriesgarte, si no, nunca habrás vivido y lo que es peor, nunca sabrás de lo que serias capaz.  
- Eres algo cruel recriminándome.  
- No me mal entiendas, es mas, te contare una historia.  
- Yo vengo de los campos del oeste, pero crei que la vida era algo mas que trabajar en el campo o ser empleado en la bodega de mi padre….


	5. La experiencia

Despuesde un millon de años aka la conti, se acerca el desenlace, pero aun hay mas que contar dentro de esta historia.....

jejejeje osea, la segunda parte......

sin mas, les dejo con la continuacion...

pd. disculpen las faltas de ortografia.

* * *

No me mal entiendas, es mas, te contare una historia. Yo vengo de los campos del oeste, pero creí que la vida era algo más que trabajar en el campo o ser empleado de mi familia.  
Al cumplir los 14 años, deje la escuela, quería vivir aventuras, salir de ese pueblo que sentía que el único lugar que conocería.  
Puedo decir que mi infancia fue feliz, tenia hermanos y hermanas que con los cuales podía jugar, una madre amorosa y un pare trabajador.  
Pero yo quería algo más, una ciudad donde pudiera hacer algo más que trabajar en el almacén de mi padre, conocer chicas, y ser un famoso concertista de piano.  
Por eso me enliste en el ejercito, no veía alguna guerra cercana, ni peligro, así que sin avisarle a mi familia fui ha hacer las pruebas.

En las de conocimiento admito que me fue muy mal, pero en las de destreza y habilidad con las armas estuvo muy bien, así que me admitieron en la academia, mi fuerza física me ayudo. Pero pase la academia muy difícilmente, ahí conocí a mucha gente que tenia los mismos sueños que yo.  
En mi ultimo año, se hizo publica la guerra con Ishbal, no tuve mas remedio que ir, yo no quería pelear, entre al ejercito con la intención de superarme y alcanzar mis sueños.

- Havoc-san, no sabia que tu habías ido a la guerra.. (Agarrando fuertemente su mano mientras hablaba).

- Estuve muchas veces apunto de morir en los enfrentamientos, pese a lo que parecía, la gente de ishbal era muy fuerte y por de mas violenta, creo que los entendía de alguna manera, yo también pelearía por mi país, creo que lo hice.

- Havoc san, mi familia ha estado por muchas generaciones en el ejercito, y ninguna ha hablado así como tu, de que les sirven tantos reconocimientos si no son capases de valorar al enemigo, que por mas débil que parezca saca su fuerza por una causa que considera noble. Ellos desprecian a lo que no consideran digno de estar cerca. Creo que si soy digna miembro de mi familia, soy demasiado presuntuosa como para no defender mis verdaderos puntos de vista.

-yo no creo que seas presuntuosa. Interrumpió sutilmente, como no queriendo darle mucho dramatismo a lo que dijo.

- yo, yo, soy como ellos, discúlpame… (Dijo mientras se disponía a abrasarse de el).

- señorita armstrong?

- Discúlpame, esa noche en mi casa….. En realidad no sentía lo que dije, no quería hacerte sentir mal, no me gustan los hombres como mi hermano…… me gustas tu Jean Havoc, y mas desde este momento…

- espera (dijo apartándola delicadamente de si) admito que desde este día también me gustas mas, pero creo que esto que dices, lo haces por que es la primera ves que te enfrentas al mundo, puede que exagere, pero estas viendo que no todo es así como en tu mundo, es una experiencia nueva y no quiero que pienses quererme por que sin querer he dicho lo que querías escuchar.

- no, me gustas desde que te vi entrar a mi casa, pensé que eras como los demás, que me querías para subir de puesto, ganar meritos en la milicia, no era la primera cita arreglada que tenia sabes… mis padres ya lo habían hecho, con la esperanza que conociera a alguien y me casara.  
Pero te vi llegar en un auto con otros hombres, te vi dar la media vuelta, te vi tratar de entrar de nuevo y que te decían que si te casabas conmigo te ascenderían, eso aumento mi rabia y pese a que me gusto que solo te quedaste por que no te dejaron entrar y huyeron, además de que mi hermano ya te había visto y el suele ser muy persuasivo, me enoje, pero al instante sentí algo que nunca había sentido, sentí respeto por ti…

* * *

proximo capitulo, desenlace jejejeje.


	6. Un Lindo Final

hay, pues aka el capitulo ultimo sobre havoc y Kathy, espero lo disfruten...

* * *

- Me halagas, pero, no sé si esto sea correcto, Katherine, tu hermano me mando para acompañarte, no para esto, ese día paso y ya, ¿está bien? –Dijo serio, triste-  
- No, te estoy abriendo mi corazón Havoc-san  
- Me llamo Jean, Katherine, en verdad tu no me conoces, no quiero que te ilusiones con algo que piensas que soy.  
- Puede que no me aprendiera tu nombre completo, pero sé que eres el hombre que necesitaba, el hombre que sin una gran musculatura y sin una familia renombrada ha comprado mi corazón, no con dinero ni una posición, sino con ternura y sinceridad, además del hecho de que tratas de persuadirme para que no cometa un error, pero todo esto que me dices, solo sirve para reafirmar a mi corazón, de darme cuenta de que en verdad me he enamorado.  
- Tu en verdad me amarías? aun si no tengo nada que ofrecerte?  
- Lo hago, solo dame una oportunidad, solo déjame demostrarte que lo que siento por ti va mas aya de lo que piensas, solo quiero saber una cosa.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Si ¿serias capas de amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti? aun si mi familia lo desapruebe y si de su dinero no llegue nunca a ver nada en mis manos por haberlos desobedecido?  
- A mi nunca me llegaste a importar por tu dinero, pese a lo ambicioso que soy nunca pensé en eso, mi ambición va mas allá del dinero o el poder de una familia renombrada, mi ambición es simplemente ser feliz.  
- Oh! Havoc-san, ammm, es decir, Jean, Jean Havoc. Te amo.  
- Lo siento Katherine, pero con mi trabajo no.. No podríamos estar juntos.  
- Escucha, no me importa si tengo que huir contigo, seamos felices, escapemos, cumplamos nuestros sueños.  
- Así no, las cosas deben hacerse bien.

- Si quieres que nos casemos, adelante, es tiempo, así no nos podrán separar. -Dijo la joven.  
- Nunca pensé decir esto, pero, me alegro de que seas una Armstrong.  
- No, soy simplemente Katherine.  
- Te amo, Katherine… Te amo…. aun si no tengo nada que ofrecerte.. Pero me iré contigo, solo tengo que hacer una llamada…

Esa misma tarde el mayor Armstrong llego a su casa a notificarles algo a sus padres.  
- ¿Qué? como que se fugó con un militar??? -Pregunto el padre.  
- ¿En qué momento paso eso, hijo?? –cuestiono la madre.  
- Padres, esto es su decisión, volverá en una semana.  
- ¿Y qué opinan los altos mandos de esto???  
- Los altos mandos no tienen nada que ver, además, él no rompió ninguna regla, sus superiores le dieron permiso para ausentarse por unos días.  
- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Olivia con cierto interés-.  
- Tu hermanita se ha fugado con un militar, que por cierto es muy flaco y debilucho. -dijo la madre preocupadísima-.  
- Enserio??? No, Katherine no se atrevería, ni siquiera sabe salir sola de la casa..  
- Pues así es hermana, Katherine se ha ido con alguien que la quiere mucho. -Interrumpió Alex.  
- ¿En serio??? wow, al fin saco el carácter, y ¿quién fue el inútil que provoco esto?  
- ¿Conoces al alférez Havoc?  
- ¿Havoc? wow, a pasar de que tiene apariencia tan débil, él ha hecho que mi hermana saque su carácter, creo que se ha merecido dignamente mi respeto, el es una persona muy capaz, pero nunca me imagine que él y la debilucha sentimental de mi hermana tuvieran tantas agallas  
- ¿Esto es lindo no?  
- Tal vez deberías buscarte a alguien con quien compartir tu vida no, hermana?  
- No digas ridiculeces Alex. si no quieres que te atraviese con mi espada.  
- Bueno, pues por lo menos, te has hecho de una mano derecha, un tipo en quien puedas confiar, o acaso Miles ¿Es otro de tus subordinados que no soportas???  
- No digas ridiculeces, el es más capaz que tu, por eso se ha ganado mi aprobación.  
- Ok, ok

Mientras en un lugar lejano, una pareja feliz estaba en un bar, el estaba nervioso, iba a tocar frente a un público, cosa que hace mucho no hacía, pero gracias a los ánimos que ella le dio, acepto darse la oportunidad de cumplir uno de sus sueños, y además de la voluntad de no abandonarlos.

- Adelante cariño, tú puedes, eres muy talentoso. – decía la ahora señora Katherine Havoc.  
- Hare lo mejor que pueda.  
- No te pongas nervioso, la gente te está esperando y tu les darás a conocer tu talento, recuerda que este es tu sueño.  
- Si, tienes razón.  
- ¿Ya pensaste cual canción interpretaras??  
- Si, una canción especial.  
- ¿Cual??  
- Es una sorpresa.  
- Está bien, te estaré apoyando afuera.  
- si.

La gente comenzaba a llegar, era una suerte que no hubiera ningún militar en el bar que lo viera, la milicia no sabía nada de eso y quería mantenerlo en secreto, por lo menos mientras se consolidaba. Pero por ahora, solo quería que la mujer que más amaba se diera cuenta de que era la musa que lo inspiraba y que esa canción fue escrita por ella y para ella.

Comenzaron a sonar las primero primeras notas, y el hablo.

- Esta canción va dedicada a la persona que más quiero en este mundo, una mujer que a pesar de tenerlo todo, lo dejo por amor. Esta es para ti Kathy, mi querida esposa, que espero y siempre tenerte junto a mí.

La gente estaba conmovida y ella comenzó a llorar, pero no de tristeza o enojo, sino de alegría, de la razón que Havoc pensaba que era el único motivo para llorar.  
Así empezó la musica.

_(inserte su canción romántica favorita aquí)_

Al terminar, nadie hizo ruido, era como si solo fueran Havoc y su piano, el dio un suspiro, no era lo que tenía planeado, seguramente no les había gustado, bueno, tenía que conformarse con la felicidad que tenia, aun si no había sido del agrado de la gente, Kathy estaba con él, no necesitaba de nada más. Cerró sus ojos y prosiguió a levantarse de su asiento, acomodando las mangas de su esmoquin, no tenía más que hacer ahí.  
Cuando comenzaba la retirada, algo increíble paso….  
la gente se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudirle, les había encantado, todo había sido un éxito, al fin había cumplido sus ambiciones, había cumplido sus sueños, de simplemente… ser feliz.  
FIN...

* * *

QUE DIJERON, EL FIN, PUES NO, LA HISTORIA CONTINUA, PERO ESTE FUE EL FIN DE LA DISCORDIA, POR LLAMARLE DE ALGUNA MANERA ENTRE HAVOC Y KATHERYNE, LA HISTORIA SIGUE... OS ADVIERTO QUE HAY ROYAI.... Y HAVOC TOCANDO EL PIANO....

SERA FAMOSO???? NO SE, EL PUBLICO LO DIRA.

graxx por seguir este intento de fic, como lo mecione, aun continua, asi que esten pendientes.... por cierto que la segunda parte fue inspirada por la cancion "amiga mia" de Alejandro Sanz, asi que aver que mas se me ocurre.... (yo y mi mente loca)....


End file.
